Peeves
by Ambar Hoo-Aoi
Summary: Viñetas para la comunidad 30vicios, tabla momentos.  Porque Peeves no es solo un poltergeist bromista, también tiene su corazoncito... ¿o quizás no?
1. 28 Afecto

**28. Afecto**

Nadie iba a creerlo si lo contaban ahora, ¡claro que no! Pero lo cierto es que Peeves lo hizo. Hizo una reverencia a Fred y a George y (aunque esto no lo vio nadie) estuvo _a punto_ de llorar cuando se enteró de su muerte. No esperaba que volviera. Y aunque volviera, no le serviría de nada, sería un fantasma inútil sin poder coger nada. Sí, podía pensar bromas, pero al cabo de unos años, cuando ya no conociera a nadie, se habría arrepentido. No, no, que… ¿cómo lo dijo una vez _casi_ Decapitado?, ¿que siguiera para delante? Quizás.

Lo que no tantos sabían, pero quizás sospechaban, teniendo en cuenta que los Merodeadores fueron mucho más bromistas que los gemelos Weasley, es que le pasó lo mismo cuando se enteró de la muerte de los Potter. Más tarde, de que Black estaba en Azkaban, Pettigrew muerto y Lupin vete a saber dónde. Luego Lupin volvió, pero no era el que le caía bien, no era el bromista, no. Era el profesor Lupin.

Y Black estuvo en el castillo alguna vez. Lo sabía, lo supo, simplemente olía a Black. Igual que Pettigrew, que estuvo tres jodidos años en el castillo. Pero tampoco le interesó. Quería a Potter y a Black juntos, sonriendo maliciosos mientras hacían tratos con él, con Peeves.

Por eso, por miles de pequeñísimos detalles más, Peeves podía decir que tenía afecto a alguien, no solo pavor al Barón Sanguinario o respeto al fallecido profesor Dumbledore. Aunque sí era cierto que le caía bien McGonagall, que (puede que no lo creáis) fue una pequeña gamberra hasta que se enamoró y fue engañada vilmente con su mejor amiga.

Todas las personas que le habían ayudado a sembrar el pánico y el caos en la escuela eran recordadas por él. Les… no, querer era mucho, no se merecían tanto, simplemente les apreciaba como bromistas. (aunque bien es cierto que, de haber sido humano, habría pedido salir a McGonagall, en sus tiempos fue guapa).

Pero como todas estas cosas habían pasado hace más de veinte años, simplemente miró a James Sirius Potter y a Fred II Weasley, esperando. En su primer curso, pasaron casi desapercibidos, pero en su segundo curso… Sí señor, eso era lo que esperaba de ellos.

Así que, a pesar de que no se esperaba nadie eso, ayudó a los dos chicos a completar su broma dejando caer, como si nada, un globo de tinta justo donde debía accionarse la broma cuando pasaban todos para ir al Gran Comedor.

Su sonrisa, reconoció McGonagall, era tan amplia como había sido en su época. Y en la de los Merodeadores. Y la de los gemelos Weasley.

Sí señor, Peeves el poltergeist tenía afecto a unas determinadas personas. Y así sería, siempre que hubiese un gran bromista en el castillo, toda la eternidad.

Mientras tanto, seguiría amargando las vidas de los celadores con todas sus fuerzas.


	2. 19 Tregua

Durante la guerra, la famosa guerra de la que salió ganador Potter pipí en el pote, ocurrió algo que nadie, nadie en absoluto, se esperaba. Algo de lo que nadie (vivo) fue consciente. Puede que algún fantasma lo viese, pero fueron lo suficientemente discretos como para guardárselo para sí mismos. Les convenía tener ese as en la manga, aunque supieran que jamás lo utilizarían. No eran el Barón, no eran Peeves, menos aún Dumbledore o McGonagall. Y pensar siquiera en tener el poder que los bromistas del castillo tenían sobre el poltergeist.

Porque lo que vieron fue bastante… fuerte. Nadie podía creérselo en un inicio, e incluso necesitaron de la versión de la Dama Gris, que estuvo allí todo el tiempo, como tenía opr costumbre.

Nick _casi_ Decapitado, a pesar de haberlo visto, seguía sin poder asumirlo. ¿Filch y Peeves hablando, no gritándose, en un corredor del castillo?

— Te propongo un trato, Peeves —el celador le miraba con sus pequeños ojos fijamente, con ciertos aires de odio.

— ¿Un trato? ¿Quieres hacer un trato conmigo, con el pobre Peeves?

— Una tregua, mejor dicho —al escuchar esto, Peeves estuvo a punto de resbalarse del aire en el que estaba sentado, por la impresión.

— ¿Tregua? ¿Tú, Argus Filch, conmigo?

— Si el castillo se destruye, te quedas sin casa, yo sin trabajo. O ayudamos ambos a acabar con todos aquellos que quieren destruir Hogwarts, o lo perdemos.

— Una tregua por conveniencia de ambos… uhm… —incluso Peeves se sintió tentado de aceptar a la primera, cual vulgar mago, pero su ánimo bromista salió a la luz sin que pudiera evitarlo—. ¿Y qué me llevo yo a cambio?

— ¡TE DARÉ TODOS LOS EXPLOSIVOS QUE QUIERAS REQUISADOS DURANTE DÉCADAS! —Filch estaba casi desesperado, el tiempo se agotaba y McGonnagall le había ordenado que le buscase, lo cual no había resultado nada fácil, tan intenso fue el conjuro que lanzaron los Carrow. Pero la necesidad de que Peeves volviera fue tan fuerte, que éste volvió.

— Trato hecho —le sorprendió tanto esa oferta que aceptó, y de inmediato se marchó en busca de todo tipo de criaturas que le obedecieran.

Y así fue cómo, por primera vez en la Historia de Hogwarts, tal vez incluso en la Historia de la Vida de Peeves, éste aceptó algo con un celador.

¿Difícil de creer, cierto? Pues es tan cierto como que Peeves fue antes algo más que un poltergeist, que fue un humano, aunque cueste creerlo. Pero las cosas normales no suelen ir de la mano con Peeves, sino que son al contrario.

Pero esa es otra historia.


	3. 11 Futuro

Peeves pudo haber sido muchos siglos —¡muchísimos! — un poltergeist, pero algo que nadie sabe, o al menos casi nadie, es que fue algo más. Cómo todo el mundo sabe, Peeves no es alguien normal, y las cosas normales no suelen ir con él.

Fue un humano. Probablemente llegase a ser el primer humano convertido en un poltergeist. A veces el propio Peeves lo olvida, aunque para ser sincero, son más raras las veces que lo recuerda. Se ha acostumbrado a ser simplemente un ente maligno y bromista, dejando de lado todo aquello de su pasado.

Aunque siempre —SIEMPRE— recuerda que el 23 de Mayo fue un día importante. Ese día, jamás hace una broma. No sabe muy bien el motivo a veces, pero desde hace unos años lo tiene más que claro.

Peeves no se llamaba así. O quizás sí. Eso no lo suele tener claro. Sabe que le llamaban así, pero una vez un alumno le llamo Piers. Fue un error, un simple error, pero el niño, que esperaba que le arrancase el pelo de unos tirones, se quedó sorprendido al ver al poltergeist quieto, en medio de la nada, mirando por la ventana sin ver.

Claro, el niño aprovechó para huir, pero Peeves ya no estaba allí. No. Peeves llevaba ya rato envuelto en sus recuerdos. ¿De qué año? Aún nadie sabe con certeza la edad de Peeves, así que es difícil decirlo con exactitud. Pero ronda el siglo, sin duda alguna. ¿Dónde estuvo antes de llegar a Hogwarts? Una de esas miles de cosas que jamás sabremos, porque probablemente ni siquiera él lo sepa.

Pero Peeves estaba recordando. Recordando aquello que le hizo perder su futuro. La posibilidad de ser algo más. La posibilidad de haber vivido. La posibilidad de haber sido recordado y no simplemente olvidado como alguien más que escapó.

Piers fue un mago. Más que eso, fue un aprendiz de la mismísima Reina Maeve. Un irlandés medieval, es todo lo que puede decirse que fue, pues ese día lo mascullaba en silencio, fue lo único que la profesora McGonagall pudo entender que saliese de sus labios.

Ese día, el día que recordaba, estaba ensayando uno de los hechizos que les habían mostrado en las clases, si es que podían llamarse así. Corrían peligro a menos que supieran hacer el hechizo con total claridad. La Reina Maeve no quería aprendices inútiles.

De pronto, les llamaron para una nueva prueba, en la que Piers no salió con vida. No fue por culpa suya, y no es porque Piers fuese un gran mago, porque no lo era, pero ese detalle hay que concedérselo.

Fue uno de sus compañeros aprendices. Alguien que —dijo Peeves, hablando solo— se apellidaba Malry. O Malory. O Marol. Algo así. No se le entendía bien. Ese compañero le arrancó la varita de las manos, la rompió, y le lanzó algún tipo de hechizo que atraía bestias salvajes. Lamentablemente para aquel muchacho, la primera bestia que llego fue una mantícora, y murió antes que Piers, que aún no se ha descubierto cómo, fue una víctima mortal e inmortal a la vez, saliendo de su cuerpo pero no como fantasma, sino como poltergeist.

Y así vagó por el mundo. Olvidando cada día que pasaba su pasado. Excepto el 23 de Mayo, por supuesto. Pero esa, como se suele decir, es otra historia.


End file.
